Calypso closing (closing credits)
The calypso closing is the 80s-90s-like hip hop music that plays during the dancing city credits from 1992-2006. Is Animated by Joey Alhbum It only appeared on Friday episodes from 1992 to 2002 when it played at the end of each episode starting in 2003. The Children's Television Workshop rechristened itself to Sesame Workshop in 2000, making the credit sequence gradually shorter. Its form is: #An animated Statue of Liberty on the left, along with New York City. #The statue of liberty starts dancing as the credits begin to roll. #A purple tugboat moves into the screen from the bottom right. Buildings and the Brooklyn Bridge start dancing in unison as well. #A digital zoom (zoom in) to a building. (cut in 2002) #2 windows opening to reveal Elmo who is dancing on the right side of the window (cut in 2003-2006) #A zoom out from the building. (cut in 2002-2006) #The buildings dancing with some kids and Elmo is with some kids as a gray jet plane flies over. (cut in 2003-2006) #2 kids dance in the background colors, the green is on the girl side (with letters), and the blue is on the boy side (with numbers). (cut in 2003-2006) #A zoom out of and from the TV and apartment/building. (cut in 2002-2006) #Big Bird and a boy dancing together with 3 buildings to the left. #A subway train going through the tunnel. #A zoom in on the subway train for a few seconds. (cut in 2002) #A subway train leave the tunnel. #To a station where kids dance around the station. (cut in 2002) #When the subway train stops, the doors open, and out comes kids running around. (cut in 2002) #A bird puppet fly through the air, passing over the park, going past a purple kite, a purple fountain, and as the bird goes in the tunnel, we pan up to a building. (cut in 2003-2006) #A building, where Elmo flies with balloons. #A zoom in and out to and from a building. (cut in 2002) #Kids dance around the street above the building. #A big yellow sign saying:"CTW PROVIDES PARTIAL FUNDING FOR SESAME STREET THROUGH ITS SELF-SUPPORT ACTIVITIES." (cut in sometimes 2000 and 2001-2006) (Numbers 17- 19 below cut to purple static copyright notice in some 2000 episodes/PBS reruns/Noggin/Sprout versions) #Sesame Street sign reveals by itself (cut in sometimes 2000 and 2001-2006) #Big Bird walks underneath the sign saying "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop". (cut in sometimes 2000 and 2001-2006) #Quick Zoom out to the city, where the Statue of liberty stops dancing and reverts back to her position, followed by a Toot-Toot. The purple tugboat exits the screen from the bottom right. (cut in sometimes 2000) Notes/Trivias *The background music heard during the calypso closing was generated by the Yamaha DX7 ROM-3A patches “Electric Bass 1” and “Flute 1” and Roland D-50 PN-D50-00 patches “Whistling Soldiers”, “Bottle Blower”, “Pipe Solo” and “Breathy Chiffer” were heard. *The bird puppet/puppet flying was in the calypso closing in seasons 24-33. Category:Credits closing music